The Power of One
by SpottedQuail
Summary: When four kits are born to cats from two clans things can only go downhill for Finchkit, Tuikit, FalconKit and Quailkit, they are unknowingly blessed with powers from the stars. For Finchkit however these powers came at a cost. This story is told from an elder to a curious kit about the struggles one cat had to overcome to do what's right for his clan and his friends.
1. Clan Information and Background

**This tale takes place at the top of New Zealand's South Island, west of Nelson and in a forest of native bush,** **The prey and disasters that happen will be realistic to NZ e.g Tui and bellbirds will be eaten and there will be no tornados (The area is too hilly)**

 **The predators however will be different, New Zealand has no predators to it's feral cats other then overly confident stoats and possums so in this case I may throw in a fox or something else to help keep down the population.**

 **There are four clans in this area, FogClan GoldenClan, RubbleClan and CreekClan as well as a band of happy loners :)**

 **The names of the cats resemble what they would find in the territory they live in, there will be no Tiger,Shrew,Snake and other things not found in NZ used in their names.**

* * *

 **"This is the tale of CreekClan's deputy; Finchspot, it is his adventure, his secret, his pain, his love, his decision and his sacrifice. It is his life from birth to death; beginning to end."** An old blue, frail she-cat lay curled on a rock overlooking a small creek running through a path in the jade stone under her paws, she turned quietly, an ear twitching, to face a small kit. "and i'm telling it to you."

* * *

 **FogClan**

"FogClan's territory lurks in a valley surrounded by mountains covered in bush, early in the morning the valley is filled with fog and low clouds during winter and it is said by StarClan that 'one would never attack FogClan at dawn; should they otherwise lose.' the cats that live in the valley know where every tree, every hole, every mound, and every river lurks. Should a clan attack at dawn it would seam as if the fog is attacking as cats come from above, below and the sides, appearing from nowhere and not being seen for FogClan cats are masters of disguise and they have an improved sense of hearing."

* * *

Leader;

Littlestar- a grey she-cat with small paws and green eyes, app- Goldenpaw

Deputy;

Jadestorm- a long furred blue she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat;

Moreporkshade- a brindle tom with yellow eyes

Warriors;

Riverheart- a flat-faced grey tabby with long fur and blue eyes

Possumclaw- a sorrel she-cat with longer claws then normal and green eyes

Icestorm- a grey pointed siamese coloured tom

Manukapelt- a spotted brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Stoatbranch- a light grey she-cat with green eyes

Pinefur- a brown tom with green eyes

Beechtuft- a brown tom with green eyes

Keaflare- a sorrel she-cat with white, she has long fur and yellow eyes

Apprentices;

Goldenpaw- a flat-faced golden she-cat with long fur and green eyes

Queens;

Smokeshade- A dark grey dappled queen with orange eyes, Mother of Frogkit- (a grey and white she-kit) and Flaxkit (a black and white she-kit)

* * *

 **GoldenClan**

"GoldenClan was the first clan created, it was said to be a haven for all feral and lost cats that wondered its way, the territory owned by GoldenClan is to the west of FogClan's and it contains a cliff and at the bottom of the cliff is the sea. Cats that live there are said to hunt and eat penguins and like how they taste (eww) 'GoldenClan is proud! GoldenClan is strong! AND GOLDENCLAN IS HOME!" this is the battle chant that reverberates around the mountains before they attack someone or anything. The cats that live in this clan are proud and stubborn, often fighting to the death then retreating."

* * *

Leader;

Bramblestar- a brindle and white tom with green eyes

Deputy;

Rabbithop- a light brown and white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat;

Kakahop- a light brown she cat with green eyes

Warriors;

Firefoot- a ginger tabby tom with one white paw, orange eyes

Longclaw- a small black and white she-cat with longer claws then normal, green eyes

Bramblewing- a brindle tom with long legs and orange eyes, App- Brownpaw

Tumblepelt- a brindle tom with green eyes

Robintuft- a grey and white long fured she-cat with green eyes

Hedgehogstripe- a white she-cat with a brown tabby tail and stripe down her back, blue eyes

Tuistride- a black tom with orange eyes

Woollycurl- a former kittypet- a white curly coated tom with green eyes, App, Shadowpaw

Pebblewisker- a white she-cat with brown dapples and orange eyes

dusttail- a light brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentices;

Brownpaw- a brown tom with green eyes

Shadowpaw- a dark brown, almost black she-cat with orange eyes

Queens;

Brightlight- a ginger tabby and white queen with green eyes

Brindlespot- a brindle and white queen with brown eyes

Rivereel- a dark brown queen with yellow eyes, Mother of Violetkit- (a brown and white she-kit) and Flarekit- (A ginger tabby she-kit)

Elders;

Cindertail- a grey she-cat with old green eyes

* * *

 **RubbleClan**

"It is said that nothing can live on the side of a mountain but RubbleClan has defined odds, they live on the side of a rather steep and rocky slope as a result of a slip (or mud slide or what evs you call it) since then they have weeded their camp and kept it plant free, it acts as a trap for birds as well. Their territory contains bushland too and the cats here have amazing balance and are sure-footed, this makes them hard to knock down in battle. In bad weather however their camp does tend to send small slips down the mountainside, taking a nest and the occasional cat with it. Their territory is south of FogClan."

* * *

Leader;

Tuistar- a very dark brown she-cat with a white dot on her chest and yellow eyes

Deputy;

Darkheart- a cold, grey tabby tom with green eyes, app- Possumpaw

Medicine Cat;

Brokenvows- a ginger tabby tom with orange eyes- Sightpaw

Warriors;

Falconclaw- a black and white spotted tom with green eyes

Lostway- a brown tabby tom with orange eyes, app- Bluepaw

Flaxheart- a brown and white she-cat with long fur and green eyes

Silentwhisper- a calico she cat with green eyes, app-Blackpaw

Redsun- a red tabby with yellow eyes, app- Frostpaw

Yellowclaw- a black flat-faced cat with yellow eyes

Lightfang- a light grey she-cat with yellow eyes, app-Flaxpaw

Apprentices;

Flaxpaw- a large black tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- a small black she-cat with green eyes

Frostpaw- a silver tabby tom with green eyes

Possumpaw- a brindle she cat with amber eyes

Sightpaw- a slightly blind, blue eyed tom

Bluepaw- a blue tom with green eyes

Queens;

Wrenflight- a white queen with green eyes

Elders;

Lostfoot- a dark grey and white tom without one paw, green eyes

Novoice- a frail, mute white tom with blue eyes

Bluntclaw- a ginger tabby battle scarred old she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

 **CreekClan**

"This is the clan we will be most familiar with as it is home to Finchkit, the star of this story and a legend by himself.

CreekClan cats are know to like the rain, rivers and creeks, they fish for most of their food as generations upon generations of CreekClan cats have forgotten how to climb and have instead improved their swimming and patience. The cats here cans sit and wait for ages, they don't pounce the instant they see a fish, but they practically wait until it's caught on their claws. Their territory sits on the flat east of FogClan and east of RubbleClan, it's longer than it is wider."

* * *

Leader- Vinestar- a light furred brindle she cat with green eyes and white patches

Deputy- Troutleap- a green eyed, dark ginger tabby with even darker stripes and long legs, she-cat

Medicine Cat- Berryfur- a small brown tom with white ears

Warriors;

Mistybird- a grey she cat with grey eyes and gracefull movement

brokenstripe- a calico tabby tom with green eyes

Rabbitlight- a black and white tom with green eyes, app- Nettlepaw

Kauridawn- a ginger and white tabby tom with extra toes and orange eyes, app- Redpaw

Coldgaze- a light grey and white patched tom with blue eyes

Rockstorm- a grey tabby she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes, app- Fernpaw

Whitefire- a calico tom with a pelt of completely white fur except for a ginger patch on top of his nose and a black patch to the side of it, brown eyes

Poppyfire- a light brown tabby with yellow eyes and long fur, app- Gingerpaw

Troutflow- a silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices;

Redpaw- a red tabby tom with thick fur and green eyes

Nettlepaw- a black tom with white paws, tail and muzzle, brown eyes

Gingerpaw- a light ginger tabby with long fur and one ear (other missing from stoat bite) yellow eyes

Fernpaw- a brown tom with green eyes and one white paw

Queens;

Silverheart- a silver tabby queen with yellow eyes, Mother of Riverkit- (blue and white she-cat with dark blue tabby stripes on her tail) and Jaykit- (a dark blue she-cat with long fur)

Poppyspot- a light brown tabby queen with white mittens and socks, orange eyes, Mother of Finchkit- (Calico tom-kit), Quailkit- (Light brown calico tabby she-kit), Tuikit- (Dark brown tabby she-kit) and Falconkit (completely white she-kit)

Elders;

Violetecho- a black she-cat with a kind nature and yellow eyes

Stormflight- a young long fured black tabby tom with no sight, a twisted leg and brain damage

* * *

 **Cats Outside Clans**

"There are three loners you'll hear a lot of and one of them is very close to a RubbleClan tom?

they live just outside of RubbleClan in a tall kauri tree."

* * *

Gentle- a beautiful black tabby she-cat with blue eyes- loner

Peaceful- a contempt black tom with orange eyes- loner

Bashful- a black she-cat with orange eyes- loner

* * *

Question of the day; Who in CreekClan would you like to see more of other then Finchkit's family, and who do you think is his father?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to DazyDawnHeart who followed this story:)**

 **Feel free to send in OC's for me to include in this story as well as**

 **ideas for mates and the plot line. Now onto the story**

* * *

The fluffy white kit sat beaming happily up at the face of the old she-cat, she hardly ever spoke, others said it was because of her past and no one know what had happened or how she'd ended up in the backyard of another house, but she had, and that is where she'd lived ever since. The kit belonged to two legs, he was a kitty pet but as far as he knew, so was the blue elder. "So what happened!" He bounced, making the bell dance on his new and shiney green collar.

"Quieten down now and i'll tell you." She croaked, the she-cat licked a paw and traced it over an ear. "It was a long time ago, most of these cats will be dead now..." She gained a far-away-look in her eyes. "But they will never be forgotten, not my me and now never by you." she blinked warmly at the kit, her eyes reflected the outline of leaves.

"Many moons ago, west from here, in a forest that looked like it stretched out for miles lay four clans of cats, FogClan, GoldenClan, RubbleClan and CreekClan. And in Creekclan, a young queen lay curled around a bundle of kits, she was a warrior and as she licked her smallest kit she thought of her challenge yet to come, Poppyspot had broken the code and her leader; Vinestar, knew about it. As luck would have it they were chatting away now, angry and betrayed voices filled camp and passed by her ears, Poppyspot's own quiet sobbing went unnoticed by the others. Pricking her ears she made out voices.

"We should banish her!"

"We should kill her!"

"HUSH!" That was Vinestar. "We are not killing a queen, and I have decided!"

Poppyspot heaved herself to her paws and padded towards the entrance of the den, she sat down outside of it, painfully ignoring the mews of her kits as she gazed coldly into the eyes of her leader. Vinestar nodded at her deputy and Troutleap stepped forward. "Poppyspot!" She spoke directly to her with her head raised. "You are to remain here to raise your kits, but once they become apperntices... you are to leave, and never return..." Troutleap looked away. Other cats mumbled and shouted, they had wanted a better sentence, a worse one.

"CLAN DISMISSED!" Vinestar called as she lept of flatrock and walked meanfuly towards the desperate queen.

"Y-you can't Vinestar!" Poppyspot meowed as she gazed into her leaders eyes.

"You shouldn't of broken the code." there was no emotion in her voice. "Return to your kits, they need you and you are to never tell them of their father!" She hissed. Vinestar whipped around and vanished behind a manuka tree. Poppyspot looked at the dirt, she noticed small things like the dappled shadows produced by the sun as the leaves filtered the light, it was mid day and she could hear Troutleap shouting commands to the next border patrol and as she raised her head, she spotted the broken look of Whitefire. He was staring at her through narrow eyes. Whitefire was her mate, well untill the kits had been born and he'd loved her, he probably still did but Poppyspot had turned him down. why? well she didn't know either he was perfect, kind, caring and strong enough to protect himself and others during battle. his pelt was also prety, the kits however, are not his. They belonged to Poppyspot's other love, a cat from another clan. She hung her head. "If i'd stayed with Whitefire none of this would have happened!" she hissed at herself as she unsheathed a claw and cut through the dirt with it. "Poppyspot?" a timid voice called, it was the other queen in the nursery. "Your kits need you!"

"Coming." Poppyspot whispered as she turned slowly towards the nursery, one of her kits; the smallest and surprisingly the most energetic, Quailkit had made it to the entrance and was sniffing around. Poppyspot's expression softened and she padded quickly towards her kit, picking her up on her way into the den. Her kits were tiny, under a moon old and they still wiggled around everywhere. She pulled Tuikit towards herself more and bent over to lick her dark tabby pelt. "I'm sorry my little ones." She looked through the den entrance, "but as long as you remain alive, my position in my home is threatened..."

It was nightfall and Silverheart had faded into sleep, so had the rest of camp. Poppyspot picked up Tuikit and slunk out of camp avoiding the main entrance and instead climbing up a tree, her paws making no noise in the moss as she jumped down from it. Clouds covered the moon and she could feel the night's chill on her nose. Starclan was definitely disagreeing. Tuikit squeaked as her mother jumped over a fallen log. after a while they came to a creek, deep enough to hide a kits body, maybe four? "Forgive me starclan." Poppyspot dropped her kit by the water's edge and took a deep breath. Blinking away tears, the queen closed her eyes pushed Tuikit into the water, holding her under with a paw. "What am I doing!" she blinked open her eyes and watched the kit instinctively move her paws to survive, but she was sinking, and quickly. "Tuikit!" Poppyspot lent over the edge and grabbed her kit. _I need to do it quicker_. She placed her kit down and ignored the instinct to lick her dry. "You know what, wait here." she left her kit shivering in the moonlight at the base of a fern tree and padded back into camp the same way she left. She ducked into the nursery and swiftly grabbed Quailkit by her scruff. she turned on the spot and ran back to Tuikit, placing Quailkit down next to her in the same place. She watched as the kits moved together in a feeble attempt to create warmth, Tuikit only succeeded in making Quailkit shiver. returned for Falconkit, picked her up as she glanced at Silverheart, still asleep. "I'm sorry." she mumbled, her words obstructed by the kit she carried in her mouth. She padded back to the tree and raced up it, she turned to look around camp, she smiled, it was her home and it would continue to be. She ran back to the other two kits and dropped Falconkit, wincing at the squeak he made. _One more and i'll just leave them here.._ She padded back to camp ignoring the desperate and fading mews of her kits. Something was wrong, she paused and sented the air. _Possums."_

* * *

 **Question of the chapter;**

 **If you were Poppyspot, out of her three kits (excluding Finch) Quail, Falcon and Tui, who would you want to survive?**


End file.
